The present invention relates to water purification. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a UV-LED water purification system and methods of operation.
The inventor of the present invention is aware of different ways to purify water making it safe for human consumption. One method includes using very small pore-sized ultra-filters that can filter out small bacteria and viruses. One drawback to this approach is that such filters are expensive to manufacture and requires frequent replacement, as the pores become clogged. Another method includes immersing Hg-based UV lamps into a bottle of water. Drawbacks to this approach include that such devices are typically relative large in size, and as such, the design of purification systems have design constraints. Other drawbacks include that such devices are often fragile; generally require higher power requirements/voltages; have limited life times; and the like.
Additional methods for purifying water include chlorination or other chemical-based systems. Drawbacks to such approaches include introducing potentially toxic chemicals to the water, the resulting water having a chemical taste, and the like, and that the chemicals must be accurately dosed. Other drawbacks include that chemicals are often consumable and must be constantly repurchased. Still other methods require physically large systems that are non-portable, require great power, and the like.
From the above, it is desired to have an ultraviolet light source for water purification without the drawbacks described above.